I Can't Live Without You
by How do you keep a blonde busy
Summary: PT,GB. My first fic. Trunks, Pan, Gotne and Bra are in High School. How will Trunks and Pan react to each other's secret? And who is Bra's boyfriend? Read to find out! R & R please!
1. No Date No Graduation

** I Can't Live With Out You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

**Pan: 16 ****Trunks: 18 ****Goten: 17 ****Bra: 15**

**Chapter 1: No Date No Graduation**

"Pan wake up! Your gonna be late for school." "I'm up" and yelled downstairs to her mother as she was putting on her shirt. This time it was her dad talked to her "Come on Pan." "Dad?" "Ya" "Are you gonna bring me to school? Or is mom?" she asked as she grabbed her bag off her desk. "Neither of us. Trunks offered to drop you and Bra off on his way to work!" her dad yelled up to her from the living room. ' Just great' Pan muttered to herself as she walked down stairs. "What did you say?" "Nothing"

After Trunks had dropped her and Bra off at P. Mont High, they walked in and a group of people swarmed around them. "Hey Pan. Looking Hot!" Jacob told her looking her up and down. "Watch yourself Jacob. You might get hurt" Bra said with a bit of concern in her voice. "Why would I need to do that? I mean what is poor little Panny here going to to do to me? Slap me silly!" " No! I'll do this" Pan shot at him as she hit him straight in the nose with her clenched up fist and then hit him in the stomach. And just to be on the safe side she kicked him right in the balls." Come on Pan" "Fine." She muttered angrily as her and Bra walked off to go to their homeroom class to start the day off. Just as Pan about to sit down the announcements came on "Would Pan Son please come to the main office." "God damn it"

"Mr. Cornwell is expecting you," the school secretary Jena said as Pan walked by. " Good morning Jena" Pan said to the secretary. She was just about to knock on the door when it opened. " Have a nice day Mr. Cornwell" a boy with lavender hair said as he left the principal's office.

" Hey Trunks what are you doing here so early? Your not usually here until about 1:00 o'clock." " Oh well I needed to talk to the principal about something… Hey are you still coming over for the movie?" "Ya. Oh can you tell Bra that I can't go shopping with her tonight?" " Sure" Trunks told Pan coolly as he left the main office.

" Pan. Can you come in here please?" " Yes Mr. Cornwell" Pan said to the principle in a monotone voice stating that she would rather be somewhere else. " Pan that is the 42nd fight this semester and the 311th fight this year. It must be a record breaker!" " No. Not yet still 22 to go." Pan stated matter-o-factly. " My first thought was to get you expelled. But then I realized that" but was cut off by Pan who said, " That you have no balls!" " No! That I couldn't or your father would have me fired, being the that he his."

" Okay, just tell me that I can't go to the prom so I can get out of here!" "Oh… on the contrary you'll do just the opposite" Mr. Cornwell huffed out with a smirk on his face. It grew even bigger when he saw the look on Pan's face. " You are to go to the prom **_with _**a date or you will not graduate" " You can't do that!" Pan yelled her ki skyrocketing " I believe I just did"

**Later That Day**

Pan and Bra were walking down the hall when Bra yelled " WHAT!" " I know! If I don't find a date soon I won't get my diploma." Pan whined to her best friend. " Well we better get to last period" Bra said with a hint of excitement. " What is up with you today? You're so cheerful. It kinda scares me" " Nothing is wrong with me Pan" " If you insist"

" Finally, I'm free!" Pan yelled to the sky. " Hey Pan…" " Ya?" " I got an idea. Why don't you ask my brother to the prom?" " NO!" " Why not? I know for a fact you have liked since forever." " As a friend**" " **I also know that you have liked him as more of a friend since 2 years ago" " How do you know this stuff? I keep it to myself!" " Come on Pan. I am your best friend, and I see the way you look at him" "I don't know what you are talking about" Pan said still denying the truth.

Sorry that it is so short! Constructive criticism would be nice!More on the way. Hoping to make chapters longer! Read and Review!


	2. Just Friends

**I Can't Live With Out You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

**Pan: 16 ****Trunks: 18 ****Goten: 17 ****Bra: 15**

**Chapter 2** : **Just Friends**

The next day was an ordinary day and was running smoothly until Bra decided to get Trunks to pick them up after school.

" Bra, why did you ask your brother to drive us home?" " Because I don't feel like driving and your driving would make me puke!" " Well then you could've asked your mom!" " Well its too late now" Bra said getting annoyed by Pans babbling. She was just about to tell Pan to shut the fuck up when Trunks pulled up outside the school.

" Are you coming or am I just driving myself home?" " Were coming!" Bra answered to her brother and whispered quietly so only Pan could hear " Come on Pan this is the moment that you strike. Ask him if he will go with you to the prom with you" " Fine! You win." A very annoyed Pan responded to her best friend. As they started to walk over to Trunks' convertible XK Jaguar when Pan picked up a penny " Hey its on heads.. maybe I'll be lucky" " What?" " Oh…nothing"

" So Trunks" Bra said slyly " Ya" he answered back no idea about what was going to happen next. " Pan ha a question she wants to ask you" "Okay… so what's your question Pan?" "Umm…well…" Here it goes. All or nothing " Willyougotothepromwithme?" she spat out all at one. " Sure" "You know just as friends…wait what did you say?" "I said yes" " Okay. Its just as friends though it means nothing 'cause I have to go to graduate." " Really? Why would Mr. Cornwell do that?" " To be honest with you I don't know" Pan said a little confused about what just happened. The rest of the ride was silent except for the radio.

" So the prom is at 9:00 right?" "Ya" " So I will pick you up around eight?" " That sounds good"

**Prom Night**

I still can't believe I'm going to the prom with Pan! This is so unbelievable. I can't wait! Trunks thought to himself as he got ready for the prom. " Trunks! Are you ready yet?" Bra anxiously yelled to her brother.

" Come on Bra" Trunks said as he walked towards the door. " Have a good time!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen where she was currently cooking food for her mate. " We will" " Bye!" the two yelled to their mother as they left. When Trunks got outside he uncapsulated his car and they got in. On the drive to pick up Pan, Trunks asked Bra " Who is your date?" " You'll have to wait and see!" Bra said without even looking at her brother. " Come on. You won't even tell your brother?" when she didn't answer he took it as a no.

**At Pan's House**

"Hurry up Pan they'll be here soon!" Pan's mother Videl yelled up to her daughter from the main floor. " I'm coming!" Pan answered back to her mother as she started to head downstairs. As she was coming down the stairs Trunks and Bra arrived. _HONK HONK! " _Pan they're here" " You don't have to yell I'm right here" " Oh! Sorry sweetie" _HONK HONK! _" You better go. Have a great time honey" " Bye mom, see you later!" When Pan was gone, Videl went into the living room and saw Gohan sitting on the couch looking worried. " Don't worry Gohan. She'll be fine!" " Its not her that I'm worried about. Its Trunks that worries me" " Why would that be?" Videl said already knowing the answer.

" Do you not know his reputation?" " Don't worry. I do not think he will try anything with Pan. For 1. She will kick his ass. And two. If he did, he would have to deal with and I don't think he wants to do that." " You know what, your right" " Aren't I always" Videl said giving her husband a loving look.

" Wow Pan! You look great." Trunks stated calmly. She is just your friend nothing else. Never was, and never will be. Just friends " Thanks" a blushing Pan replied. " So Bra, who is your date?" Pan asked trying to change the subject. " Like I told my brother here, you'll just have to wait until we get there."

The ride there was pretty quiet except for the few complements that were passed around. I hope Trunks doesn't freak out when he finds out who my date is . Or when he finds out that we have been going out for over a year Bra thought to herself trying not to be worried. It will all be all right " So, Pan are you going to dance?" " No." " Why not?" "Because dancing is not my style and besides I can't dance" that's when Trunks butted in the conversation " I can teach you if you want" " Okay, but only if you want to Trunks" Pan said nervously.

When they got there everybody got out and Trunks capsulated his car and they went inside. " Finally! Were here!" Pan exclaimed.

_So who is Bra's date? And how will Trunks react? Find out next chapter_!


End file.
